Mak Comblang
by miichan mch
Summary: Karena permintaan dari seseorang, Akashi harus rela menjadi perantara untuk dua calon pasangan.


Disclaimer

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Romance, School.

Story by miichan

Apabila terdapat kesamaan semua hanya kebetulan dan ketidak sengajaan semata.

Warning :

OOC

Yaoi

AU

.

.

.

Langit sudah berubah senja ketika klub basket Teiko selesai melakukan latihan. Semua anggota bergegas menuju ruang ganti. Sebagian dari mereka sudah masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badan. Sedangkan yang masih menunggu giliran menunggu di ruang loker untuk sekedar beristirahat. Hal itu juga yang di lakukan Akashi Seijuurou. Pemuda yang sekarang menempati posisi wakil kapten itu masih sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya sebelum suara seseorang memanggilnya.

"Akashi bisa kita bicara sebentar ?"

Akashi sedikit heran mendengar laki-laki yang tak lain adalah kaptennya tiba-tiba mengajaknya bicara.Terutama dengan gelagat aneh yang ditunjukkan oleh ditunjukkan kakak kelasnya itu.

"Ada apa Nijimura-san ?"

"Begini, Akashi aku ingin minta bantuanmu. " Terlihat wajah Nijimura penuh permohonan.

"Bantuan apa Nijimura-san ?"

Nijimura sempat terlihat gugup, namun berberapa saat kemudian membuka lokernya. Lalu mengambil sesuatu yang ternyata sebuah amplop.

"Tolong berikan surat ini."

Alis Akashi sedikit mengernyit mendengar permintaan yang di tujukan untuknya. Tak perlu di tanya, otak jeniusnya tahu itu adalah surat cinta.

"Kenapa harus aku ?"

"Pertama, kalian adalah satu angkatan, ke dua aku tahu jalan menuju rumahmu searah dengannya. Dan Ketiga, aku tidak bisa menyerahkan secara langsung karena aku terlalu malu bertemu dengannya."

"Memangnya dia orang yang seperti apa, senpai ?"

Wajah Nijimura seketika memerah mendengar pertanyaan Akashi. Dia bahkan sampai salah tingkah untuk sekedar menjawab.

"Ba-bagaimana ya.. ?" jari telunjuknya menggaruk pipi. "Pokoknya dia itu sangat manis, saat melihat senyumnya aku merasa jantungku berdebar. Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Jadi aku minta tolong padamu Akashi." Terdapat kesungguhan di pada sorot mata Nijimura.

Akashi menghela nafas. Sebenarnya dia enggan melakukannya. Tapi mengingat Nijimura adalah kaptennya dan juga dia menghormati orang yang lebih tua. Dengan terpaksa dia mengabulkan keinginan senpainya.

"Baiklah senpai."

Senyum di bibir sexy terlihat merekah.

"Terima kasih Akashi. Aku sangat mengandalkanmu." Ucapnya sambil menepuk pundak wakil kaptennya. Kemudian berlalu dengan perasan riang. Tak sabar menunggu hari esok hubungannya dengan sang pujaan akan naik satu tingkat lebih dekat.

.

.

.

.

Setelah pulang sekolah, Akashi dengan jalan kaki datang untuk memberikan surat yang dititipkan Nijimura. Padahal dia sudah lelah dengan kesibukan di sekolah sebagai anggota osis dan klub basket. Dia ingin segera pulang dan beristirahat. Tapi Nijimura malah menyuruhnya untuk memberikan surat cinta. Dan dengan polosnya dia menurutinya begitu saja, padahal sekarang jaman sudah canggih, tetapi masih ada saja orang yang menggunakan surat untuk menyatakan perasan kepada orang yang di suka. Dan Nijimura termamasuk salah satu orang yang termasuk spesies langka itu.

Seperti yang di katakan Nijimura di awal, arah rumah mereka memang satu arah, Akashi ingat dia sering melewati rumah dua lantai dengan cat putih kombinasi biru muda. Rumah dengan papan nama bertuliskan keluarga Mayuzumi. Hanya beberapa blok sebelum sampai ke rumahnya. Akashipun memutuskan untuk langsung masuk, dia ingin segera menyelesaikan tugasnya agar bisa cepat sampai dirumah.

Setelah membunyikan bel, Pintu rumah akhirnya terbuka. Tampaklah satu sosok manusia yang baru pertama kali ini Akashi memujinya dengan kata indah. Kareha dia tidak tahu lagi kata apa yang tepat untuk menggambarkan pemuda dihadapannya.

Wajah datar. Mata bulat seperti langit yang cerah . Kulit Pucat. Tubuh kecil. Semua ciri-ciri itu sama persis seperti yang di katakan Nijimura. Akashi baru tahu jika ada orang seperti ini sekolah di tempat yang sama dengannya. Dia merasa kecolongan.

"Apa kau yang bernama Mayuzumi Tetsuya ?" Akashi bertanya untuk memastikan. Apakah dia adalah orang yang menjadi penerima surat Nijimura.

"Iya benar, ada apa anda mencari saya ?" Tanyanya dengan ekspresi heran yang tidak dia sembunyikan.

Seharusnya Akashi menyerahkan surat milik Nijimura. Namun jika melihat sendiri wujud malaikat seperti ini, rasanya sayang sekali jika harus memberikan Tetsuya pada kapten berambut hitam itu. Daripada dengan Nijimura Akashi merasa jika Tetsuya lebih pantas bersamanya.

"Aku Akashi Seijuurou dari kelas 2-1."

Akashi memasang senyum bisnis. Mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk mengajak berjabat tangan. Sebagai anak yang baik Tetsuya pun membalas jabat tangan Akashi. Tak di sangka kulit Tetsuya sangat halus dan lembut. Membuat Akashi betah untuk terus menggenggamnya.

"Mayuzumi Tetsuya dari kelas 2-4. "

Beda dari Akashi, Tetsuya hanya menjawab datar. Sementara benaknya masih bertanya apa yang di lakukan anak paling pintar di sekolah itu dirumahnya,? Tetsuya tahu, karena Akashi memang terkenal di sekolahnya. Hanya sebatas tahu namanya saja. Selebihnya Tetsuya tidak mengenal Akashi Seijuurou.

"Anoo..Akashi-san..?" Tetsuya Akhirnya berani mengeluarkan suara setelah agak lama mereka hanya diam, atau lebih tepatnya Akashi hanya diam sambil memperhatikannya. Dan yang lebih membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman Akashi daritadi belum melepaskan Tangannya.

"Ah..maaf." Akashi yang langsung sadar Akhirnya dengan terpaksa memutus tautan tangan mereka.

"Sekali lagi aku bertanya kepada Akashi-san, perihal apakah anda berkunjung ke rumah saya. "

Tetsuya bertanya dengan nada yang sangat sopan. Akashi merasa seperti guru BP.

"Aku ke sini karena perintah guru. Aku dengar kau sangat lemah dalam pelajaran matematika." Jawab Akashi asal. Tidak asal juga sebenarnya, dia ingat pernah mendengarkan pembicaraan dua orang guru yang membicarakan soal program bimbingan khusus pada siswa yang di nilai mengalami kesulitan dalam pelajaran matematika, kimia dan bahasa inggris dengan meminta murid yang pandai dalam hal itu. Walaupun sebenarnya itu baru sebatas wacana. Dan soal tebakannya pada Tetsuya, Akashi hanya mengandalkan insting. Tak di sangka tebakannya tepat.

Mata Tetsuya membulat kaget, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Dia memang sering di tegur guru karena karena nilai matematikanya selalu di bawah standar dan dengan polosnya dia percaya omongan Akashi.

"Kalau begitu kau kesini untuk mengajariku ?"

"Benar."

"Tapi ini hampir jam makan malam." Pandangan mata Tetsuya tertuju pada langit yang telah berubah gelap.

Ini diluar perkiraan Akashi karena tujuan awalnya hanya untuk memberikan surat. Tapi dia berubah pikiran, dia putuskan untuk berkenalan dengan Tetsuya.

"Ini karena salahku yang sibuk dengan klub basket dan kegiatan osis, jadi aku baru bisa datang ke sini." Akashi menunduk penuh penyesalan. Membuat hati Tetsuya jadi tidak tega. Dia langsung memberi klarifikasi pada ucapannya.

"Tidak Akashi-san, justru aku yang harus minta maaf karena membuatmu repot."

"Tak apa, aku senang bisa membantu orang yang kesulitan." Senyum Akashi kembali mengembang. Dalam hati bersorak sorai karena Aktingnya cukup meyakinkan.

"Silahkan masuk Akashi-san." Tetsuya membuka pintu semakin lebar. Mempersilahkan tamunya untuk masuk. Akashi menerima dengan senang hati.

Tetsuya mengajak Akashi untuk makan malam bersama ayah dan ibunya. Pertemuan mereka diputuskan hanya untuk perkenalan dan Akashi hanya membantu Tetsuya mengerjakan tugasnya.

Dari obrolan yang mereka lakukan, baru Akashi tahu bahwa Tetsuya adalah anggota klub sastra, dan memiliki bakat untuk menjadi penulis terlihat dari beberapa piala dan piagam yang di dapatnya dari lomba menulis, entah itu puisi maupun cerita pendek. Dia juga sering menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan, meskipun Akashi belum pernah bertemu dengannya padahal dia juga beberapa kali berkunjung ke sana. Dan itu membuatnya sedikt kesal.

Mereka cepat akrab karena Akashi juga menyukai bilang dia juga menyukai buku.Tetsuya semakin antusias ketika Akashi mengatakan ada perpustakaan pribadi di rumahnya, dan Akashi berjanji akan meminjamkan bukunya untuk Tetsuya.

Mata rubi Akashi memperhatikan Tetsuya yang semakin terlihat manis ketika di lihat lebih dekat. Kepalanya ditopangkan pada salah satu tangannya.

"Hei.. Tetsuya, sepertinya aku menyukaimu. " Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja. Meski baru pertama bertemu, Akashi meminta Tetsuya untuk tidak bersikap formal lagi padanya. Bahkan Akashi sudah memanggil nama kecil Tetsuya dengan alasan itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan.

Tetsuya yang sedang mengerjakan tugas matematika dengan bimbingan Akashi tentu saja sangat terkejut mengingat mereka baru sekali bertemu.

"Apa ?" Mata Tetsuya masih membulat karena terkejut.

"Aku ralat, aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padamu."

Semakin mengejutkan karena Akashi malah bilang jatuh cinta padanya. Tetsuya merasa jantungnya ingin meledak.

"Akashi-kun, aku laki-laki." Tetsuya mencoba mengingatkan kembali tentang keadaan mereka.

"Aku tahu. Bukankah sekarang kita bebas mencintai siapapun. ?"

"Iya tapi..". Tetsuya masih ragu. Meskipun tak memungkiri pesona Akashi. Tapi dia sendiri belum tahu akan perasaannya. Apakah yang dia dirasakan adalah perasan yang sama seperti dirasakan Akashi.

"Kau tidak perlu terburu-buru, aku tahu ini sangat mengejutkan."

"Jadi, selagi menunggu perasaanmu tumbuh untukku, aku ingin kau mengizinkanku untuk selalu bersamamu. "

Cukup lama Tetsuya tampak berfikir. Meskipun tak disertai suara, namun Anggukan dari si babyblue disertai senyum menawan sudah cukup nenjadi jawabab untuk Akashi selangkah lebih maju dengan sang pujaan hati.

Urusannya dengan Nijimura bisa di selesaikan nanti. Salahnya sendiri menyuruh Akashi. Yang penting perasaab Tetsuya sudah diamankan untuk dirinya nanti.

Keesokan harinya Nijimura protes kepada Akashi, kenapa yang datang menemuinya bukan malaikat manisnya, Tetsuya. Melainkan wujud jelmaan dewa kesialan, mengingat tampangnya yang tampak suram seperti rambutnya yang kelabu. Pertemuan ditaman bukannya berakhir dengan adegan romantis seperti yang sudah di bayangkan, tetapi malah berakhir dengan adu pukulan.

Dengan tampang sok polos tetapi di dalam otaknya licik. Akashi mengatakan jika dia sudah memberikan suratnya kepada Chihiro yang tak lain adalah kakak Tetsuya karena Akashi mengira itu adalah Tetsuya. Karena memang dari awal Nijimura memang tak mengatakan jika warna rambut Tetsuya adalah biru muda, dan ciri-ciri fisik Chihiro memang mirip dengan Tetsuya meskipun berbeda warna bola mata dan rambutnya. Jika sudah begini, dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Akashi. Nijimura hanya bisa meratapi nasib cintanya yang tak tergapai. Sedangkan tanpa Nijimura sadari Akashi menyeringai kemenangan.

.

END

.

.

Gaje yak ? Emang XD

Idenya datang tiba-tiba begitu.. Wkwkwkk.

Mumpung masih bau-bau suasana Akakuro week jadi ya publish aja. X'D

Btw itu program belajarnya diambil dari metode di sekolah saya, cuma bedanya kami belajar kelompok di sekolah xD

Ok maaf kalo masih banyak kekurangan.

Terima kasih. *


End file.
